Enseñame a volar
by Titania-S
Summary: UA. Volaré para alcanzar mis sueños... One-shot H&M


Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y blablabla Disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

><p><strong>ENSEÑAME A VOLAR<strong>

* * *

><p>Ella así lo decidió. Dejo a un lado sus sueños para cumplir una promesa, la verdad es que la muerte de su madre realmente le había consternado, su madre tenía cáncer pero no se lo detectaron a tiempo y sin muchas esperanzas murió y ante su tumba prometió no dejar morir a nadie y ser la mejor doctora de todo Japón. Así que dejó las carrearas de formula 1 y se enfoco únicamente en sus estudios. Tuvo éxito se graduó con honores y de inmediato encontró trabajo, no en balde su padre era el director del hospital general de Tokio. Los últimos 3 años se dedicó a la medicina, a pesar de tener la corta edad de 24 años se había convertido en una de las doctoras más eficientes de todo Japón especializada en cardiología así como su padre. Era un prodigio sin lugar a dudas; sus habilidades, inteligencia y ese porte de hombre guapo y sexi, era lo que las enfermeras llamaban el atractivo visual del hospital. Cuando estaba en servicio se dedicaba únicamente a su trabajo. Y cuando no, bueno pues mataba tiempo seduciendo a cuanta mujer se le cruzaba en el camino, le era gracioso ver la cara de sus conquistas cuando se enteraban de que era una mujer, aunque a algunas no les importaba mucho y pasaban a mayores ligas. Así era su vida, a pesar de su éxito, fama, belleza y riqueza (si era una persona muy rica D:) no se sentía feliz.<p>

"No sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti Haruka, hija mía" dijo el Dr. Tenoh un hombre de unos 50 años, alto y rubio de ojos azules.

"Gracias padre yo estoy realmente muy feliz fue mi primera operación a corazón abierto y todo salió de maravilla" dijo Haruka quien se parecía mucho a su padre, con excepción de los ojos, los cuales eran verde esmeralda igual a los de su madre.

"Eso es cierto, en fin que te parece si vamos a celebrar tu éxito con una cena?" dijo el Dr.

"Me parece perfecto en unos minutos termina mi turno me iré a cambiar te espero afuera" dijo Haruka saliendo de la oficina de su padre.

El Dr. Tenoh sonrió realmente admiraba el esfuerzo y dedicación que su hija tenía. La puerta de su oficina se abrió…

"Dr. Tenoh venga es urgente" dijo un médico con tono preocupado.

"Que pasa Hiroshi?"

"Hay una paciente en urgencias y realmente está muy mal parece ser su corazón"

"Bien vamos" dijo el Dr. Tenoh saliendo de su oficina seguido del médico Hiroshi, si se trataba de problemas del corazón Tenoh era el más indicado ya que era el mejor cardiólogo del hospital.

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba la paciente…

"Buenas tardes soy el Dr. Tenoh que es lo que paso?" dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama donde se encontraba la paciente, se veía muy mal y tuvieron que entubarla para que pudiera respirar su ritmo cardiaco era muy bajo y por lo tanto, malo.

"Soy el Sr. Takuma Kaioh y ella es mi esposa, vera estábamos comiendo y mi hija de repente se levanto tocándose su pecho y se desmayó, según otros médicos que hemos consultado nos dijeron que estaba mal de corazón pero que con pastillas podía controlarse perfectamente pero ahora…por favor Dr. Haga algo!" dijo el Sr. Kaioh demasiado angustiado y alterado su esposa estaba llorando y no podía articular palabra alguna.

"Pues tendremos que realizar algunos estudios para saber que tiene exactamente y cómo podemos proceder para ayudarla, no se preocupen yo me encargaré de que esté bien" dijo el Dr. Tenoh y mando a hacerle unos estudios a la chica, salió del cuarto y saco su celular…

"Haruka"

"Si padre que pasa te estoy esperando" contesto Haruka.

"Creo que debemos dejar la cena para otra ocasión, tengo asuntos que atender hija en verdad lo siento" dijo el Dr. Tenoh.

"Está bien no hay problema, bueno si necesitas ayuda cuentas conmigo padre"

"Claro hija pero no te preocupes yo me encargaré te veo mañana adiós" y colgó

"A…dios" la rubia suspiro al parecer su padre debía estar muy ocupado y sonaba un poco preocupado, pero ya mañana le preguntaría que pasaba. Subió a su convertible amarillo y se fue rumbo a su departamento.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente llegó al hospital algo temprano, entro en turno y mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos le pareció escuchar el sonido de un violín, la melodía transmitía paz, pero a la vez melancolía y tristeza, decidió ver de dónde provenía esa hermoso sonido hasta que dio en una de las habitaciones de los pacientes, abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y ahí se encontraba una jovencita de quizá unos 19 años de cabello color aguamarina y de un rostro angelical <em>"debo estar soñando" <em>pensó, esa chica era una diosa se dedicó a contemplarla al parecer la chica estaba muy concentrada pues tenía los ojos cerrados y no se había percatado de la presencia de la joven Dra. Cuando de repente la melodía ceso de golpe y el violín cayó al suelo, la chica se tocaba el pecho con las dos manos estaba a punto de caer cuando la joven rubia la sostuvo la ayudó a recostarse en su cama y la estabilizó, al parecer había tenido un pequeño ataque y la joven Dra. consultó su expediente: el nombre de la paciente "Michiru Kaioh, 19 años, presenta fallas en el corazón no sabiendo exactamente a que se deba" y vio que su padre era el Dr. a cargo, se quedó unos minutos más hasta que estuviera segura que ya se encontrara más estable, llamó a una enfermera para que la cuidara no era bueno que una paciente con ese tipo de problemas estuviera solo, estaba a punto de salir cuando una mano la detuvo…

"Gracias" dijo con dificultad la joven.

Haruka volteó y se quedo maravillada al ver unos ojos azules tan hermosos, sonrió y asintió. "descuide señorita solo descanse ya llamé a una enfermera para que la cuide" dijo la joven Dra.

"Está bien… pero" dijo la ojiazul con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

"Pero?..." preguntó la rubia.

"Yo bueno me…" se sonrojó más "no… nada muchas gracias Doctora…?"

"Tenoh…" dijo la rubia un poco sorprendida porque la chica se había dado cuenta de que era mujer.

"Muchas gracias Dra. Tenoh" dijo sonriéndole dulcemente cosa que a Haruka le pareció…lindo?.

"Eh…no hay…po…porque darlas es mi trabajo Srita. Kaioh" dijo torpemente y visiblemente sonrojada.

"Dígame Michiru"

"Ah… Michiru" sonrió "bien tú puedes decirme Haruka pero no me trates de usted no estoy tan vieja" dijo guiñándole un ojo cosa que hizo sonrojar a Michiru.

"Bien Dra. Haruka" Michiru rió y si su sonrisa maravillo los ojos de la rubia su risita era algo celestial para sus oídos.

"Amm… eh…" la rubia balbuceaba "yo este… tengo…" pero el sonido de la puerta interrumpió su torpe balbuceó.

"Disculpe la tardanza" dijo una enfermera que entraba a la habitación.

"No te preocupes Mizako" dijo la rubia recuperándose de su torpeza y guiñándole un ojo a la enfermera cosa que por extraña razón molesto a Michiru.

"Bueno Michiru" dijo la rubia "te dejo en buenas manos compermiso" Michiru asintió con una leve sonrisa y Haruka salió de la habitación.

"Como supo que soy mujer?" dijo para sí la rubia ya estando fuera de la habitación mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos del hospital "tal vez luego se lo pregunte pero… que rayos fue eso?" se preguntaba, la gran Haruka Tenoh nunca se sonrojaba ni actuaba de manera torpe, siempre hablaba con seguridad y galantería cuando de mujeres se trataba… oh pero ella, Michiru, no era cualquier mujer sino era la más hermosa, dulce y linda del universo, sus ojos tan profundos como el mar, su celestial voz, su cabellos, sus labios "A que sabrán?" se pregunto, esa chica era una diosa entre mortales, era la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre (y para ella xD) y… se estaba muriendo… "NO" eso si no lo permitiría "tengo que hablar con mi padre" dijo para sí y se dirigió sin más hacia la oficina.

* * *

><p>A sus 19 años nunca había tenido atracción por alguien, es cierto muchos chicos siempre estaban tras ella, chicos ricos superficiales y mimados que no sabían de la vida, no sabían lo que era el esfuerzo por ganarse las cosas. Todo ese mundo superfluo y vano en el que había nacido Michiru Kaioh la niña prodigio adulada por miles de persona ineptas e hipócritas; odiaba ese mundo, detestaba estar rodeada por gente como esa, por eso prefería la soledad, no le importaba tener amigas o un…novio…un príncipe azul "Haruka Tenoh" se dijo, esa chica; si era sincera en verdad que era guapa, tenía un aire galante y coqueto, sus hermosos ojos verdes y ese cabello alborotado, su aroma y esa voz una fuerte voz que para sus oídos era… sexi? (se sonrojó) en realidad esa chica le atraía y no solo por eso sino por el amplio conocimiento que debía tener, era doctora y se notaba que tenía experiencia, ella si sabía lo que era el esfuerzo, el verdadero trabajo, esa rubia que prácticamente le había salvado la vida si no hubiera estado ahí, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, esa seguridad y determinación que mostraban sus ojos pero también la soledad se podía contemplar en ellos, todo en esa rubia era perfecto, al menos para los ojos de Michiru "Pero que estoy pensando?" se dijo, quizá solo es admiración y agradecimiento o quizá… amor a primera vista "No… no creo…oh si?" sea lo que sea hacía que su corazón se acelerara y no precisamente por su enfermedad.<p>

"Vaya momento para enamorarse" dijo para sí sonriendo con ironía.

Ahora no podía pensar más allá en el futuro, porque quizás no tenía uno, siempre fue enfermiza, doctores anteriores solo dijeron que su corazón no trabajaba como debería de ser, pero no era para alarmarse ya que con pastillas podía controlarlo, sin embargo de un momento a otro esas pastillas ya no surtieron efecto y ahora se estaba muriendo, qué más podía hacer? Una operación? Un trasplante? Quien sabe eso solo el Dr. en turno sabía, no estaba apta para pensar más que en aquella rubia Dra.

* * *

><p>La rubia llegó a la oficina de su padre, entrando precipitadamente sin importarle que estuviera ocupado…<p>

"Padre tengo que hablar contigo es urgente…" dijo la rubia

"Haruka ahora estoy ocupado tendras que esperar hasta que termine de hablar con los señores Kaioh" dijo el padre de la rubia.

"_Kaioh?" _pensó y miro detenidamente a la pareja que estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio de su padre "Yo lo siento, disculpen señores, padre con permiso" salió de la oficina, pero se quedo afuera cerca de la puerta para escuchar la conversación de ahí dentro.

"_Bien señores Kaioh" dijo el Dr. Tenoh "al parecer su hija sufre de insuficiencia cardiaca y es grave"_

"_Dios mio pero usted puede hacer algo… tiene que salvar a mi hija- dijo con desesperación el Sr. Kaioh._

"_Así es Sr. Kaioh yo me encargaré y hay dos posibilidades para que su hija se salve sin embargo…" pero fue interrumpido por la madre de Michiru._

"_Haga lo que tenga que hacer pero hágalo ya salve a mi hija" dijo con su voz entrecortada debido al llanto._

"_Por el dinero no se preocupe Dr. Solo haga lo que tenga que hacer para salvar a mi Michiru" dijo el padre de la ojiazul._

"_Eso lo sé señores pero el problema aquí es que esas dos posibilidades son muy arriesgadas_…_bueno solo una la otra no lo es pero no garantiza que su hija se cure…" dijo el Dr._

"_Y cuáles son?" pregunto con desesperación la madre de Michiru._

"_La primera es una operación… que no garantiza como ya dije que se cure pero daría tiempo para la segunda opción que sería el trasplante… en lo que encontramos un donante podemos operarla para que nos de tiempo" la voz del Dr. Tenoh se escuchaba seria._

"_Pues haga lo que tenga que hacer estamos de acuerdo en ello" dijo el Sr. Kaioh._

"_El trasplante de corazón es muy arriesgado señores"_

"_Correremos el riesgo usted tiene que salvar a mi hija" dijo la señora Kaioh con todo amenazador pero a la vez de preocupación._

"_Bien entonces así será se buscará un donador y mañana a primera hora su hija será operada" dijo el Dr. _

"_Bien mañana estaremos aquí con permiso Dr." Dijo el Sr. Kaioh._

Haruka rápidamente se quito de la puerta y los padres de Michiru salieron de la oficina, la rubia se recargo en la pared aun trataba de procesar la información que había escuchado, esa chica… Michiru solo tenía dos posibilidades para salvarse y eran arriesgadas, estaba decidida a ayudar, no permitiría que esa chica que tenía todo un futuro por delaten muriera. Entro a la oficina de su padre dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para salvarle la vida a Michiru…

"Padre quiero ayudarte con esa paciente que tienes" dijo Haruka directo al grano.

"No sabía que te dedicabas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas hija… en fin Haruka confió en tus habilidades se que eres una buena doctora y que todo trabajo lo haces profesionalemnte… sin embargo desde que entraste interrumpiéndome pude notar un cambio en ti" dijo el Dr. Tenoh un poco extrañado.

"De que hablas?" dijo la rubia.

"Sé que tú siempre has querido salvar vidas y lo has hecho pones tu empeño en todo lo que haces , pero puedo notar que hay algo que te motiva más para querer ayudarme… dime conoces si quiera a la chica que estoy atendiendo?"

"Eh… no… bueno si… no exactamente… hace poco esa chica Michiru Kaioh tuvo un ataque" el Dr. Tenoh la miro sorprendido y escucho atento a lo que le dijo su hija sobre lo que paso hacia unos momentos antes de ir con él "por eso quiero ayudarte te serviría un buen apoyo y que mejor que tu hija" dijo sonriendo la rubia

"Entiendo y creo que tienes razón… pero creo que no estás en condiciones para que me ayudes" dijo el Dr. Viendo seriamente a su hija.

"Pero… porque?" dijo con tono molesto la rubia.

"Porque esa chica a pesar de que la conoces apenas puedo ver que sientes algo por ella… y si es así te lo tomarás muy personal y no trabajarías con profesionalidad." Dijo el padre de la rubia parándose de su escritorio y caminado hacia la salida de su oficina.

"Yo no… siempre eh sido profesional padre dejame ayudarte" dijo la rubia acercándose a su padre.

"Lo siento Haruka pero no… y es mi última palabra… mejor vete que tienes pacientes de atender… déjame hacerme cargo de MI paciente" y sin más que decir el Dr. Tenoh salió de su oficina dejando a su hija desconcertada y molesta.

Haruka tenía en claro que quería ayudar a Michiru… pero, realmente era porque sentía algo por ella?… eso era imposible apenas la conoció, solo tenía la necesidad de ayudarla, sin embargo su padre se lo dejo muy claro, no iba a permitir que interviniera en su trabajo, así que sin ánimo dejo en las manos de su padre la vida de Michiru no le quedaba de otra, ella podía confiar en su padre.

* * *

><p>Michiru se encontraba en su habitación sumergida en sus pensamientos, sus padres le había dicho que mañana sería operada, pero que no estaban seguro los médicos de que pudiera sanar, entonces para que rayos lo hacían? De todos modos encontrar un donante de corazón era casi imposible y muy arriesgado, estaba triste no quería morir todavía le quedaba vivir muchas cosas y justo hoy conoció a una persona que la hacía sentir bien, segura, que la hacía sonrojarse "Haruka" suspiró. No sabía lo que era el amor ni como se sentía pero estaba segura de que lo estaba experimentando con aquella rubia a pesar de que era mujer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño golpeteo de la puerta…<p>

"Se puede?" se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta.

Michiru reconoció esa voz de inmediato "Haruka" sonrió "adelante pasa"

Haruka asomo su cabeza y sonrió luego entro completamente a la habitación parándose a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba Michiru "Hola como te sientes?" pregunto la rubia.

"Ahora… bien" sonrió dulcemente la ojiazul.

Haruka le sonrió a Michiru de la misma forma y de su bata sacó una pequeña rosa blanca "Te traje esto la corte del jardín de hospital" dijo la rubia sonriendo inocentemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Michiru miro a Haruka con ternura y luego tomo la rosa y la olio "que linda es… gracias" dijo sonrojándose un poco y tomo la mano de la rubia para acercarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Haruka se quedo inmóvil por un momento y se sonrojó "De… de nada" dijo con una risita nerviosa y rascándose la nuca.

Michiru rio _"Se ve tan linda" _pensó "porque no te sientas?" dijo Michiru acomodándose para que la rubia se sentara en la cama "me gustaría platicar contigo… claro si es que no tienes cosas que hacer"

Haruka la miró y negó con la cabeza "No de hecho mi turno ya termino por eso vine a verte" dijo sonriendo "y de que quieres platicar conmigo?" pregunto la rubia sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Michiru se encogió de hombros "No sé de cualquier cosa… me siento muy sola estando aquí y es muy aburrido".

"Entiendo" dijo la rubia "pero no te preocupes pronto te curarás y saldrás de aquí de eso estoy segura mi padre es el mejor doctor de todo Japón"

"Eso espero" Michiru bajo la mirada y luego miro a la rubia sonriendo "y dime Ruka cuántos años tienes?"

"Ruka?... ah 24 años y tú?" respondió la rubia.

"Te molesta que te diga Ruka?... amm 19" dijó la ojiazul

"No para nada es que bueno así me decía mi madre jeje" dijo la rubia sonriendo melancólicamente cosa que Michiru notó.

"Oh ya… y ella a que se dedica puesto que tú padre es Dr. Y bueno…"

"Ella murió hace 8 años" dijo la rubia interrumpiendo las palabras de Michiru.

Michiru miro sorprendida a Haruka y bajo la mirada apenada. "Yo lo siento no quise…"

"No te preocupes" dijo la rubia interrumpiendo nuevamente a Michiru "no pasa nada y bueno con respecto a que se dedicaba… pues ella era pianista, una de las mejores y bueno creo que ese talento me lo heredó"

"Enserio? Me gustaría escucharte… dime como se llamaba tu madre?"

"Kaori Hideki... de Tenoh" contesto la rubia

"Vaya! No puedo creerlo" dijo Michiru con sorpresa

Haruka la miro extrañada "Acaso la conociste?" pregunto curiosa.

"Por supuesto! cuando vivía en Francia entre al conservatorio y ella fue mi maestra y digamos que la persona que me impulso a seguir mis sueños... a volar para alcanzarlos" dijo Michiru sonriendo tristemente.

Haruka imito esa sonrisa, suspiro y camino hacia la ventana que estaba en la habitación "Es increíble... mi madre siempre fue así, sabía dar buenos consejos y motivar a la gente a luchar... pero parece que a ella le faltaron ese tipo de consejos y motivos de lucha, y aún así ella voló al cielo jeje" dijo mientras veía a través de la ventana.

Michiru se sintió triste por haber mencionado la madre de Haruka, abrió la boca para decir algo y disculparse pero la rubia la interrumpió...

"Dime Michiru cual es tú sueño?" preguntó la rubia mientras quitaba su vista de la ventana y la dirigía a Michiru.

Michiru la miro y frunció el ceño sonriendo "mi sueño..." suspiró "desde pequeña siempre me interesé por la música... aprendí a tocar el violín desde los 6 años y desde entonces mi sueño... ha sido convertirme en la mejor concertista de violín de todo el mundo... transmitir mis sentimientos por medio de las melodías que interpreto en mi preciado instrumento" dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.

"Tú sueño es muy hermoso..." dijo Haruka sonriendole a la pelizaul.

"Pero que dices Haruka tú sueño es más hermosos aún... ser doctora no es fácil y salvar la vida de otras personas es realmente hermoso"

"Te equivocas... ese no es mi sueño" dijo la rubia tristemente acercándose a la cama de Michiru

Michiru la miró confundida "Entonces cual es tú sueño?... yo pensé bueno es tú profesión salvas vidas y bueno..."

Haruka se sentó en el borde de la cama y sonrió "Mi sueño nunca fue salvar vidas... el ser doctora tan solo es una promesa que juré cumplir ante la tumba de mi madre, cuando murió yo dejé mi sueño..." Haruka miró atentamente a una Michiru sorprendida "sufrí mucho cuando ella murió... mi madre tenía cáncer que al parecer no fue detectada a tiempo y no pudieron hacer nada para salvarle... antes de morir me dijo que luchará por mis sueños que volará para alcanzarlos y fuera feliz" desvió su mirada un poco molesta "mi padre siempre fue una persona fría sus palabras de aliento (notese el sarcasmo) fueron: Haruka las personas mueren cumplen un ciclo en la vida y no hay marcha atrás" suspiro molesta "pero yo nunca eh estado de acuerdo con eso mi madre tenía mucho por vivir... yo hubiera dado todo por salvarle la vida... por eso prometí ante su tumba convertirme en la mejor Doctora de todo Japón y hacer todo por salvarle la vida a las personas que aún tenían sueños por realizar... y lo eh logrado pero..." bajo su mirada.

"No eres feliz porque no estas cumpliendo tú sueño" completo Michiru poniendo su mano encima de la de Haruka.

Haruka miro a Michiru sonrió melancólicamente y asintió "Así lo decidí... a decir verdad la única que me apoyaba para realizar mi sueño era mi madre... mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo decía que era algo absurdo, quería que estudiara medicina como el especializándome en cardiología... y despues de lo de mi madre y mi decisión pues te imaginaras que se puso muy contento y orgulloso... ahora seguiría sus pasos, así como el quería..."

"Pero aún así no eres feliz... deberías hacerle caso a las ultimas palabras que tu madre te dijo...pero aún no me has dicho cual es tú sueño" dijo Michiru curiosa.

Haruka la miro y suspiro sonriendo "Mi sueño era... ser el viento" Michiru la miro extrañada y sorprendida "siempre quise ser libre... como el viento practiqué varios deportes en donde mayor destaqué fue en atletismo desde muy pequeña... corriendo en las pistas me sentía libre... me unía con el viento, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fueron las carreras de autos... ahí en realidad sentía que volaba hubo algunas dificultades para que yo pudiera entrar a ese ambito deportivo, es decir, mi genero y mi edad... aún así mi madre hizo todo lo posible para ayudarme y lo logró, fue poco tiempo para que mi entrenador se diera cuenta de que yo tenía potencial, practiqué mucho ganándome el respeto de todos... mi talento me llevó lejos tanto que Ferrari se intereso en mí... en tan solo un año estaba logrando mi sueño... ser el viento... o como muchos me decían... Ráfaga de viento..."

"Yo había escuchado sobre el prodigio de Formula 1 pero jamás me imagine que fueras tú" Dijo Michiru sorprendida.

"Pues sí... ese era yo, después de la muerte de mi madre renuncie a las carreras cosa que fue un total shock para mis patrocinadores pero poco me importó, hasta la fecha me fastidian con sus ofertas para que regrese pero no pienso hacerlo... ahora tengo otro destino el cual cumplir" dijo la rubia con tristeza.

"En mi opinión... creo que haces mal Haruka" dijo Michiru un poco molesta. "Tú madre se esforzó mucho para que tu cumplieras tú sueño fue en contra de tú padre, de las reglas y demostró que tú tenias talento y mira como le pagas... renunciado a tus sueños solo por cumplir un destino que tu te ataste a la fuerza"

Haruka no dijo nada, se quedo helada ante las palabras de Michiru que sabía muy bien que eran ciertas, tenía toda la razón, su madre la apoyó, fue la única persona que se interesó por su sueño y la ayudo para conseguirlo, y esa promesa que hizo fue la forma que encontró para recompensar el hecho de que no hizo nada por ayudarla para superar esa enfermedad. Haruka miro enojada a Michiru y se levanto de la cama para salir de la habitación.

"Haruka espera... no quise decir eso pero..."

"Tienes que descansar Michiru mañana te van a operar" dijo la rubia apunto de salir, volteo para ver la ojiazul y sonrió "Te veré mañana... adiós" y salio de la habitación.

Michiru se quedó desconcertada, sabia que no había hecho mal en decirle eso... pero tal vez la rubia solo tenía que aceptarlo. Se dispuso a descansar ya que el día de mañana sería muy cansado.

* * *

><p>Operaron a Michiru a la mañana siguiente, hubo pequeñas complicaciones durante la operación pero no afectaron en mucho. aparentemente, todo salió como lo esperaba el Dr. Tenoh esa operación solo le ayudaba para darle tiempo en encontrar a algún donante, el cual hasta la fecha no aparecía. Ese día Michiru no pudo recibir visitas ya que necesitaba descansar. El Dr. Tenoh casi por obligación le informó a la rubia sobre el estado de Michiru, cosa que a Haruka no le agrado mucho pero tuvo que desistir a solo buscar a escondidas lo antes posible un corazón para la peliazul. Toda esa semana (ya que fue un sábado cuando operaron a Michiru) Haruka la visito después de su turno en el hospital, aclararon el hecho de como Michiru supo que Haruka era mujer argumentando la peliazul que por ser pintora también tenía una vista aguda con respecto a la anatomía humana, y por supuesto a Haruka solo le quedo pensar una cosa "Michiru era perfecta" en esos días que convivieron su <em>amistad <em>creció contando anéctodas, lo que les gustaba y lo que no, hobbies, pero en sus corazones otro sentimiento más fuerte aún crecía en ellas.

Viernes por la tarde Michiru estuvo con su madre todo el día, su madre la veía mejor, Michiru ya no se veía cansada o algo parecido, bueno eso aparentaba porque Michiru se sentía mal, le hacía falta el aire, su pecho lo sentía oprimido pero decidio disimular para no preocupar a su madre _"Quizá ya es el fin" _pensó la ojiazul.

"Mamá sabes... tengo ganas de ir a la playa a ver el atardecer" dijo la peliazul a su madre.

"Pero no puedes salir del hospital cariño puedes tener un ataque y... no será mejor que descanses" dijo la señora Kaioh quien estaba sentada leyendo.

"Solo será un rato mamá... por favor..." dijo Michiru con tono suplicante.

Su madre suspiro y cuando iba a contestarle la puerta se abrió...

"Buenas tardes" dijo Haruka entrando a la habitación.

"Hola Haruka" dijo Michiru sonriendo.

"Buenas tardes Dra. Tenoh." contesto la madre de Michiru.

"Como te sientes Michiru?" pregunto la rubia acercándose a la cama de la ojiazul.

"Bien" dijo Michiru "Pero sabes que me haría sentir mejor?"

"Que?" pregunto la rubia.

"Ver el atardecer en la playa" contesto la peliazul.

"Ya te dije que no Michiru puedes sentirte mal es muy peligroso" dijo la señora Kaioh.

"Tú madre tiene razón Michi no es recomendable que salgas del hospital" dijo la rubia.

"Solo será unos momentos... ademas Haru tú me podrias acompañar... eres doctora sabrias que hacer si algo pasa..." Michiru trataba de convencer a su madre y a la rubia.

La madre de Michiru y Haruka solo se veían entre sí, Michiru las miraba suplicante. Hasta que la madre de la peliazul accedió. "Creo que... si la Dra. Tenoh esta dispuesta a acompañarte yo no me opondría"

Michiru agradeció a su madre con la mirada "Tú que dices Haruka?" pregunto Michiru.

Haruka sonrió y asintió "Supongo que sí... entonces preparate para que nos vayamos"

"Genial!" dijo Michiru muy animada quien con ayuda de su madre se cambio de ropa. Haruka fue a pedir permiso para que dejarán salir a Michiru. Su padre estaba operando a un paciente así que no se daría cuenta. Fueron al estacionamiento para ir por el auto de la rubia.

"Dra. Tenoh le encargo mucho a mi hija... yo no puedo ir me acaba de hablar mi esposo y debo irme... por favor cuídela..." dijo la Sra. Kaioh.

"No se preocupe señora yo la cuidaré... y por favor no le diga nada a su esposo me puedo meter en problemas." dijo la rubia nerviosa.

"No diré nada descuida" y sin más se alejo del estacionamiento para ir a la salida y tomar un taxi.

Haruka miro a Michiru con ternura y la ayudo a subir a su deportivo, luego subió ella y se dirigieron a la playa que no quedaba lejos de ahí. Llegarón y Michiru como niña pequeña "corrió" hacia el mar, se quito los zapatos y se sentó en la arena contemplando el paisaje. Haruka se sentó junto a ella mirando el cielo ya que pronto se aproximaría el ocaso.

"Me siento tan tranquila estando aquí" dijo Michiru y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de a rubia.

"Si es un hermoso lugar" contesto la rubia rodeando con su mano izquierda la cintura de Michiru.

La ojiazul volteó para ver a Haruka se acerco y le susurró al oído. "Pero más tranquila me siento cuando tú estas a mi lado... Ruka" dijo y le beso el oído.

Haruka se estremeció al sentir los labios de Michiru en su oído, volteó para quedar frente a Michiru quien le sonreía tiernamente. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, ambas podían sentir la respiración de la otra, sus corazones se agitaron, Haruka se acerco más al rostro de Michiru miro de reojo sus labios, la peliazul acaricio la mejilla de la rubia y cerró los ojos... se besaron, al principio fue un beso lento cargado de ternura y amor, el beso se fue profundizando haciendolo más apasionado. Michiru rodeo el cuello de la rubia con sus manos y mientras Haruka la tomaba de la cintura, y el ocaso se hizo presente. El beso fue cortado por la falta de aliento de ambas jovenes las cuales solo se miraban la una a la otra con amor, Michiru sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Haruka.

"Haruka... te amo" dijo Michiru en susurro mirando a los ojos a la rubia.

Haruka sonrió "Yo tambien te amo Michiru... te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi" dijo acariciando la mejilla de la peliazul.

Michiru abrazo a Haruka y recargo su cabeza en su pecho, cerro los ojos y suspiro "Me alegra tanto el haberte conocido"

"A mi tambien Michiru... a mi tambien" decia la rubia mientras acariciaba el cabello de la ojiazul.

En ese momento a Michiru le empezó a doler el pecho, sentía que le faltaba el aire y su vista se empezó a nublar."Ruka... se-sera mejor que regresemos...no... no quiero que te metas en problemas" decia debilmente pero quiso dsimular para no preocupar a la rubia.

Haruka asintió y para sorpresa de Michiru, la rubia la toma en sus brazos y la cargo llevándola hasta el auto. Se marcharon a toda velocidad hasta el hospital, solo habian salido por una hora así que nadie se habría dado cuenta. Dejo a Michiru en su habitación, la rubia noto un poco mal a Michiru así que le dio sus respectivos medicamentos y se fue de ahí hasta que se aseguro de que la dejo en mejor estado.

Pero simplemente Michiru no se sentía bien, ya respiraba mejor y los latidos de su corazón se habían normalizado pero ella simplemente sentía que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas se le iban. Respiro hondo y busco entre sus pertenencias un cuaderno y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

* * *

><p>La rubia llegó a su departamento sumida en sus pensamientos, se sentó en el sillon de su sala pesadamente, puso sus manos en su cara en señal de desesperación, soltó un gran suspiro que pareció más bien un gemido ahogado. Amaba a Michiru, y no permitiria que muriera, ella (Michiru) tenía un futuro por delante, un sueño que debía cumplir, pero... ¿Como la ayudaria? estaba más que claro que solo con el trasplante de corazón se salvaría, pero de donde iba a sacar uno? "Maldición"-dijo la rubia, tenía que pensar en algo rápido. Se paseo por toda su sala pensando en una solución, pasaron horas hasta que por fin encontro una manera... una dolorosa solución. Sin más se dirigio a su estudio y en una hoja de papel empezó a escribir, una cosa en su mente estaba en claro: <em>"AMO A MICHIRU, Y ESTOY DISPUESTA A DAR CUALQUIER COSA POR ELLA, POR SU FUTURO, POR SU SUEÑOS... Y SI UN CORAZÓN ES LO QUE NECESITA"-puso su mano en su pecho-"UN CORAZÓN TENDRÁ..."<em>

* * *

><p>No pudo dormir en toda la noche sentía angustia, un mal presentimiento, pero quizá solo era por los nervios que tenía y por la decisión que había tomado. Se arregló para ir al hospital, subió a su deportivo y manejo a toda velocidad llegando en 10 minutos solamente, Haruka tenía que hablar con el Dr. Takeda sobre lo que tenía planeado hacer porque su padre por su puesto no estaría de acuerdo pero antes tenía que ir con Michiru tal vez aún dormía pero era mejor así solo quería darle una carta. Llegó al piso donde se encontraba su habitación y se extraño al ver tanto movimiento, enfermeras, doctores llendo de un lado a otro, pero más se sorprendió al ver a su padre salir de la habitación de Michiru con cara de resignación y tristeza negando con la cabeza, no pudo escuchar bien lo que les dijo a los padres de la ojiazul, pero se congelo en su lugar al ver como la madre de Michiru lloraba desgarradoramente y el Sr. Kaioh trataba de controlarse porque gritaba y casi golpeaba su padre, los vio entrar a la habitación y reacciono, ella misma se negaba a pensar en esa posibilidad <em>-"No... Michiru no puede... no...no puede..."- <em>reaccionó y se dirijio rápidamente a la habitación estaba apunto de entrar cuando su padre la detuvo.

"Haruka quiero decirte que hice todo lo que pude pero... no funciono sin el trasplante ella no se salvaría" dijo el Dr. Tenoh tocando el hombro de su hija.

La rubia lo ignoró, y entro rápidamente a la habitación, su sangre se le heló, un fuerte escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo, su respiración se agito, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Ahí en la cama estaba Michiru ya desconectada, su hermoso cuerpo sin fuerza, su rostro pálido... Michiru ya no respiraba, estaba... estaba muerta. Camino hasta su cama y tomo su mano fría, apretó la mandíbula sentía que iba a explotar, una lagrima traicionera salio humedeciendo su mejilla derecha, acarició la mano de Michiru-"Llegué tarde"-susurró-"Perdoname... llegué tarde"- los padres de Michiru solo la veían extrañados-"Lo lamento mucho señores"-dijo la rubia quien se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí pero la voz de la madre de la peliazul la detuvo-"Espera... ten"-y le entregó un sobre-"Es para ti"-dijo la señora, Haruka miro el sobre y efectivamente era para ella el sobre tenía su nombre escrito-_"Haruka Tenoh"- _susurró miro a los señores por ultima vez y salió de la habitación. _"Llegué tarde... llegué tarde" _ se repetía una y otra vez, ya no aguantaba quería gritar, salir rápido de ahí, sentía que se ahogaba el amor de su vida se había ido y fue su culpa de nuevo se culpó, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes tal vez y solo tal vez Michiru se hubiera salvado, ayer la dejo bien aun se veía bien y hoy ya había pasado a mejor vida. Se dirigió a la salida, guardo el sobre de Michiru en su saco y el otro sobre que ella misma había escrito para despedirse lo tiró, sin embargo su padre lo recogió y se acercó a la rubia.

"Haruka ya te lo había dicho... las personas mueren es parte de su ciclo de vida, entiéndelo por que es parte de tu carrera no siempre vas a salvarle la vida a las personas, que seamos doctores no quiere decir que todo nos salga bien alguna vez tendremos que fallar y..."

"CALLATÉ!" grito Haruka interrumpiendo a su padre completamente furiosa "no quiero escuchar nada más quiero que me dejes en paz" dijo esto con lágrimas en los ojos y saliendo rápidamente del hospital. Su padre se había quedado atónito y sorprendido. Arrugó el sobre que había recogido y lo abrió no decia a quien iba dirigido así que no le importó. Terminó de leer no podía creer lo que había leído, ¿tan importante era esa chica para su hija? tanto que estaba dispuesta a donarle su corazón y salvarla, su hija realmente era una persona noble y en verdad amaba a esa chica, ahora la entendía, entendía su dolor porque el años atrás sintio el mismo tras al haber perdido al amor de su vida sin poder hacer nada.

* * *

><p>Haruka se dirigió en su deportivo hacia el único lugar donde podía desahogarse, quería gritar, llorar descargar toda su tristeza y amargura y sobre todo quería leer esa carta que Michiru le había dejado, seguramente era una carta de despedida igual a la que ella le había escrito. Aparco el automóvil cerca de la playa, bajó y se quedó parada viendo hacia el mar cerca de la orilla de este. No lo soportó más lagrimas sin control salieron de sus ojos, cayó de rodillas en la arena y un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio del lugar, golpeó la arena con sus puños sentía impotencia, tristeza, dolor; lloró por más de dos horas ahora solo estaba ahí sentada abrazando sus rodillas viendo el paisaje que deba el mar, sacó de la bolsa de su saco el sobre que le habia dado la madre de Michiru y comenzó a leer...<p>

_Haruka:_

_Esta carta no es para despedirme de tí, yo sé que ya no me queda más tiempo y no me entristece el hecho de que ya no pueda seguir _

_con mi sueños y metas sino el hecho de que no podré estar a tú lado, amarte, sentirte, escuchar tu voz. Hay algo que quiero que sepas_

_y que no me atreví a decírtelo en la playa, tú eres y serás el primer y único amor de mi vida se que es algo inusual es decir no _

_pasamos mucho tiempo juntas pero para mi fue el suficiente para saber que tú eras esa persona que tanto buscaba en mi vida. _

_Me alegró saber que tú tambien me amabas, no sabes cuanta felicidad sentí cuando me lo dijiste, vi en tus ojos que esas palabras eran sincera_

_y me reconfortaron el corazón; sin embargo tienes que continuar con tú vida encontrar a una persona a quien amar, seguir tus sueños y sobre todo_

_Haruka quiero que seas feliz, no tengas miedo Haruka, ni te culpes por nada solo sigue tus sueños y lo más importante vuela para alcanzarlos._

_Este no es un Adios sino un Hasta pronto. __Te amaré por toda la eternidad._

__Michiru Kaioh._  
><em>

Nuevas lágrimas cayeron por los ojos de la rubia, abrazó la carta, le dolía realmente le dolía haberla perdido ¿como pretendía ella ser feliz si el amor de su vida había muerto? no podía pensar claramente, no aún se quedo un rato más en la playa viendo el ocaso que se presenciaba en ese momento.

OoOoOo

Ahí estaba en el cementerio presenciando el entierro de su amada Michiru, ya no lloraba simplemente mostraba un semblante triste. No había mucha gente, la madre de Michiru lloraba en brazos de su esposo mientras tiraban rosas hacía la tumba al igual que todos los presentes en el lugar. La rubia se acerco timidamente hacia la tumba, los padres de Michiru la miraron y le sonrieron melancolicamente, Haruka arrojó dos rosas una blanca y otra roja "gracias no sabes cuanto te extrañare... Michiru" dijo y se despidió de los señores Kaioh. Ya había tomado una decisión, una que debió haber tomado años atras cuando su madre vivía. "_Volar para alcanzar tus sueños y ser feliz..."_

* * *

><p><em>(esta parte de la historia es narrada en primera persona, Haruka será la narradora)<em>

* * *

><p><em>1 año después... <em>

_"Aquí estoy Michi" dije acariciando la lapida pretendiendo sonreír "Sabes... me haces mucha falta, no sabes cuanto te extraño" limpié unas lagrimas rebeldes que amenazaban salir de mis ojos "Y a pesar de eso eh comprendido muchas cosas gracias a ti y a mi madre... estoy segura de que estarías muy orgullosa de mí" sonreí "Mañana tengo una carrera muy importante... si la ganó me convertiré en la piloto más rápida de todo el mundo..." deposité un rosa blanca encima de la tumba "Ganaré Michiru... lo prometo" me fui de ahí con la unica intención de ir a mi departamento a descansar mañana sería un día muy pesado y sobretodo importante._

_Ya hace un año que regresé a las carreras de autos donde fui muy bien recibida, eh ganado 3 carreras y mañana voy por la cuarta que es la más decisiva y que por supuesto ganaré. Claro está que mi padre casi se infarta al enterarse que dejaba el hospital para dedicarme a mi sueño pero no me importo ahora solo escucho lo que me dicta mi corazón y busco mi felicidad, bueno no soy la persona más feliz del mundo pero al menos ahora estoy haciendo lo que en verdad quería sin embargo ella, me hace falta, tengo amigos personas que me apoyan y admiran que me siguen pero ninguna puede remplazarla, creo que nadie lo haría; bueno ya encontraré un persona maravillosa con la cual compartiré mis sueños y amaré, eso sin sacar a Michiru de mi corazón ella siempre tendrá un lugar muy especial en el._

_Llegó a mi departamento, y me tomo una ducha para así poder cenar algo ligero y descansar. Me sorprendo al ver cuantos mensajes de buena suerte tengo en mi contestadora, pero más me sorprende el mensaje de mi padre, hace mucho que no me habla y hoy no se que le pico pero me reconforta saber que me desea suerte vaya creo que al fin entendió y ahora siento más deseos de ganar. Trato de dormir y... no puedo me siento ansiosa quizá sena los nervios pero la verdad es que nunca los siento siempre eh tenido seguridad para hacer las cosas pero no sé, no puedo conciliar el sueño ya es tarde, me muevo de un lado a otro de la cama, tengo un mal presentimiento... por fin puedo cerrar mis ojos y dormir._

_OoOoOoOo_

_Desperté no dormí muy bien pero ya no podía estar más en la cama tengo que estar al tiempo para mi carrera, tomo una ducha y desayuno aunque la verdad no tengo mucha hambre, sigo con mi mal presentimiento, vaya nunca una carrera me había causado tantos nervios en fin, salgo de mi departamento rumbo a la pista tengo que ganar, voy a ganar porque yo soy el viento. Llegó siendo recibida por millones de reporteros, bueno quizás exagero pero si son muchos y no me dejan pasar, me hacen preguntas no respondó a ninguna "Responderé todas sus preguntas en cuento gané la carrera ahora con permiso" si fui un poco arrogante pero estoy segura de que ganaré. El jefe de mecánicos ya me estaba esperando, entró a los vestidores y me pongo mi traje, estoy lista solo falta que cheque yo misma mi auto tenía que estar segura de que todo estuviera en orden. Di mi vuelta de calentamiento todo bien pero sigo con mi mal presentimiento. La carrera esta por comenzar serán 10 vueltas tengo la posición 2. Escucho gritos de apoyo a mi favor "RÁFAGA DE VIENTO!" escucho, hay demasiada gente, tengo que ganar. Espero las luces, la ultima y la bandera de salida, acelero siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas me posiciono rápidamente en el primer puesto aunque Taylor me sigue de cerca el es el campeón mundial de formula uno pero dejará de serlo porque yo ganaré. Voy a más de 400 km/h, tomó cada curva con maestría me siento el viento... no soy el viento. El publico me aclama esta es la ultima vuelta aun así Taylor acelera más, noto que empieza a perder el control del auto... estoy apunto de cruzar la meta, cruzó se escuchan ovaciones y..._

_siento un golpe detrás de mi auto que me hace perder el control de automóvil y después... nada._

_Abro__ los ojos veo todo borroso, maldición choque contra la pared de concreto, ese idiota de Taylor... veo a mi alrededor y su auto esta en llamas, no puede ser... intento moverme pero no puedo siento un inmenso dolor mi pierna esta atorada no se con que pero duele, siento frío correr por mi cabeza "Que demon..." la toco con mi mano y veo que es sangre... escucho voces a los lejos vienen a socorrerme tratan de sacarme del auto pero no pueden mi pierna esta prensada y solo hacen que mi dolor aumente, se me nubla la vista ya casi no escucho lo que me dicen "Haruka" esa voz es de mi padre el esta aquí vino a verme "todo estará bien hija si? aguanta" me dice yo apenas lo escucho "no.. sabes cu..cuanto me ale...gra ver.. ter" le digo con dificultad el solo me sonríe. Veo borroso mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar, siento como por fin logran sacarme del auto... pero ahora solo escucho a lo lejos voces como si fueran susurros aun veo a mi padre dice que estaré bien y yo le creo, siento mucho dolor y mis ojos cada vez me pesan más "Haruka hija por favor aguanta no me dejes" logro escuchar a mi padre pero... ya no aguanto ya no puedo verlo eh cerrado mis ojos por completo... "Haruka" no es posible... "Haruka" esa voz tan celestial no puedo creerlo... "Mi..chiru" mi voz se quiebra "Mi ángel" es ella... es mi Michiru "Haruka por favor no... aguanta un poco más" aún escucho a mi padre a lo lejos yo... solo veo luz "Hija te eh extrañado tanto" mi madre... es ella "te eh estado esperando" otra vez Michiru ya no escucho más a mi padre... a través de esa luz logro divisar dos rostros el de mi madre... y el de "Michiru" sonrió ahora logro entender... ese mal presentimiento, la carrera, mi sueño, todo, y hoy volé, por fin volé al cielo y alcance mi sueño y mi felicidad..._

**_Fin._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> Que tal? les gusto?... no? <em>**

**_bueno se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos :3_**

**_Saludos..._**


End file.
